


[Podfic of] light 'em up

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before is mostly just a blur of booze and yelling and celebrating, but Patrick is pretty sure he fell asleep in the middle of giving Jonny a two times Stanley Cup winner handjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] light 'em up

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1nbeNTG) [3.1 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 6:46

**Streaming:**  



End file.
